1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a preprinting method and system of secured information for gaming system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a preprinting method and system of secured information for gaming system that eliminate the possibility of adulteration from the gaming system and provide reliability and information security of digital chance games to the players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of chance are often designed based on the assumption of the equal likelihood of events. For example, in general card games, all cards are picked from a deck, most would say that one card, for example the three of clubs, is just as likely to be chosen as any other card, such as the eight of diamonds. Experience has shown that actually all cards are equally likely to be chosen from a well shuffled deck, so that the possibility are the same for every players in the card game.
Games of chance based on electronic devices are widely known. During the processing of these games, each of the processing steps is monitored by computer programs which can be designed to favor the computer itself.
In the hand shuffling or manual distribution of cards, unfair play is even more likely to occur by intentional cheating or unavoidable error. Take black jack for example, it is played with a standard deck, by two or more persons, against a dealer (banker). To begin with, each player is dealt one card face down and makes his bet. He then receives a card face up. He may “hold” with two cards or draw more, one at a time. If he goes over 21, he pays the dealer. The dealer draws last and only loses to hands closer to 21 than his own. Two cards totaling 21 form a “natural”, or “blackjack”, for which the dealer either collects or pays double. The game will therefore be readily acknowledged that all the game draws is fair and inevitably leave the game open to intentional cheating or unintentional error by the computer or staff making black jack and similar games of chance inherently unfair.
However, as long as the cards games are utilized, a certain form of cheating like cooperation between the dealer and one of the players is possible with regard to intentional cheating, such that a fair card game may not be achieved, or at least a player can never be sure that the card game in which he is participating is fair. Therefore, a gaming system and method with the guarantee of the existence of winning combination before any selection that is made by the player is needed, and the information security mechanism is also required in the same system and method.